Sweet Sweet Revenge
by Luna Addictus
Summary: JuumonjiOC. Juumonji takes a walk along Tsuyu Tei Park and watches a couple fight. The boy walks out on the girl, while the girl only managed to cry. He leaves. He thought he wouldn’t be bothered by it. Warning for language and OOC.
1. Eavesdropper by Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 nor its character nor the plot. Juumonji definitely isn't mine. (although I must insist that he's one of the top six guys who I think looked good. (Hiruma, Kakei, Juumonji, Sakuraba, Sena, and Mizumachi!) (child!Kid looks cute too!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **EYESHIELD 21**. Period. No erase.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Title:** _Sweet __Sweet__ Revenge_

**Rating:** _T, because__ of some obscene language and__ well, __Hiruma__ will be here too (it should be an imperative, all __Eyeshield__ 21 should be PG-13, __hehe_

**Genre: AU, **_General__,Romance__ (at least, I'll try to)_

**Pairings:** _Juumonji__/OC, __Hiruma__Mamori__sidepairing__Sena__Suzuna__ (just some peeks) _

**Summary:** _Juumonji__ takes a walk along Tsuyu Tei Park and watches a couple fight. The boy walks out on the girl, while the girl only managed to cry. He leaves. He thought he __wouldn't__ be bothered by it._

_**Warning/s**__: Probable OOC-__ness__ due to author mistake._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Sweet ****Sweet**** Revenge**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 1**

**Eavesdropper**** by Accident**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Juumonji Kazuki. First year, section two of Deimon Private Senior High School. Member of the American Football club. Lineman. And most of all… Single.

"Go on… ask him!" a couple of girls giggled as they huddled in a corner.

"Oi, oi!" Kuroki nudged Toganou and Juumonji, he pointed _discreetly_ at the girls, "What do you think they're talking about? Huh, huh, huh?"

Toganou's ears pricked as the girls gave another fit of giggles, "I think… they're fangirls!"

Juumonji looked at the girls for a moment, but went back to staring off at the play cards before him. He still had to memorize half of the stacks. He had no time for fangirls. (1)

"At last! We're going to have our fans!" Kuroki and Toganou gave each other high fives secretly as the girls walked nearer to them. How they wanted this moment to finally come…!

"Juumonji-kun!" one of the girls said, bento on her hands. Juumonji looked up at her in a surprised look. The girl flustered, "T-this… this is for you!"

"Ah, thanks." He said quite oblivious to the fact that she almost fainted when he unwittingly brushed against her fingers. Toganou and Kuroki rubbed their hands, waiting for their turn as the next girl came up to them.

However, like the first, the bento was for Juumonji. And so was the next. And the next. And the next. Their eyebrows twitched as the stack of bentos now counted to five.

"This is unfair!" Kuroki shouted, pointing a finger at Juumonji, "How could you do this to us?!"

"Huh?" Juumonji said.

"Yeah! We thought we were friends!"

"Huuuh??"

"Traitor!" Kuroki and Toganou shouted.

"HHHUUUUUUHH???!" Juumonji raised his brows even higher, if it was possible. "What are you two talking about?!"

"The fans! The bentos! What's next? Love letters?!" Kuroki and Toganou duet their argument. "How come you're only the one who gets these?!"

"Hey, hey. I didn't ask for them, you know." Juumonji said, "We could always share these, it's not big deal."

They didn't need to be told twice as they immediately dug in the bentos the girls made for Juumonji. What a cruel way to say that he didn't like them back that much. Tsk. Tsk.

"Still! We're in the same club, we're all line men, how come you're the only one who's popular?" Kuroki asked, eating takoyaki. Toganou nodded, "Yeah. We do all the same thing. And we're both blonde!"

"Hey!" Kuroki complained.

"Uh, well, the two of us. But still, what's the difference?"

Juumonji stared at them for a moment, as if contemplating what he should say. After a minute, he said, "I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hey, you sure you don't want to come with us to the arcade?" asked Kuroki as Juumonji slung his bag over his shoulder, "Almost everyone would be there."

"Aa." Was his reply as he walked on opposite path as the usual. It had been a week since he saw it, and he still couldn't take it off his mind.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The Huh-Kyoudai strayed from their usual way home, feeling a little adventurous as their last time walking alone in the streets had been such a long time ago. Even before they joined the American Football club. One of the places they passed by was Tsuyu Tei Park(2), which was usually a place for lovers and heartbroken alike to stay for a while. Ironic, really.

They only stayed there for a while, as they just stopped to buy soda, they had been cutting off from alcoholic beverages for such a span of time. It was Juumonji who bought it, and for some reason, he passed by a couple arguing. One of them extremely familiar.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Juumonji had forgotten going back to the two, as he walked to the two "lovers" in dispute.

Without her ridiculous bunny suit, he did not recognize her at all.

Aoko Mikuru (3), wearing _boyish _clothes, was having a shouting match with the boy she was with. The boy didn't look very handsome, or maybe it was because Juumonji was a guy so he couldn't tell, but there was nothing special with him. No muscles to begin with, nor did he have the charisma of someone to be looked up to.

"If you love me then just let me do you!" Juumonji heard him shout.

'_What the heck_' was the only thing in his mind as he _unintentionally_ eavesdropped in their conversation.

"I already told you didn't I?! I'm not a slut! I just can't go spreading my legs at anyone!" she shouted back at him.

This had taken Juumonji aback. He knew Yueno (4) had quite a bad mouth, but he didn't know that Aoko Mikuru shared the same trait as the younger girl.

"Fine! I quit this stupid relationship! I don't need girls who can't even kiss properly!" he insulted Mikuru. She frowned, "Well-sorry if I couldn't kiss properly, asshole!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"Fuck you right back!" she shouted, although her voice was beginning to break. When her partner left, she slumped on the concrete bench, and began to cry.

Juumonji, not being the kind of person who would step into other people's business, decided to leave the scene.

A/N: I know, I'm so bad with Toganou and Kuroki, but my favorite Huh-Kyoudai is Juumonji! Sorry, Toganou-kun! Kuroki-kun!

I think he's the least "romance" motivated from the Huh-Kyoudai, as when there was this omake, from a volume I can't remember (probably when they were against Shinryuji Nagas), Kuroki and Toganou didn't like Sakuraba because he had fangirls, while they hated Agon because he had _lots_ of girlfriends

This place _doesn't exist_ in real life, as far as I remembered, but if it does, it's just a coincidence, also used this "park" in **Melodies of the Hearts **my **Prince of Tennis **fanfiction, and **Secrets of the Hearts**, its sequel

Aoko Mikuru is a character from my other fanfiction, "Oh My Youichi-Sama"

Yueno is a character from my other fanfiction, "Oh My Youichi-Sama"

If you ask me, if ever Hiruma-sama will leave Deimon, the best choice as next captain will **definitely** be Juumonji. I think. Sena may be the ace, but unless he becomes more confident of his self, he could never be a captain. I think, again.

(Not to mention, when the rest of the team were fussing about the number of touchdowns they would need if a kicker was present in their team, only Hiruma and Juumonji from the players figured it out before Sena did; you know, when Juumonji said "What are you talking about, Sena, everybody-" then the next box showed that the others _didn't_ know, with Juumonji saying "They didn't know." And Hiruma saying, "We're all idiots. Idiots". Juumonji and Hiruma were on the left side, and the other 'idiots' on the right… sorry, I can't remember what game it was, but _I'm pretty much quite_ sure there was something like that in the manga, oh yeah, I think it was in their match against **Seibu**)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	2. Love, Umbrella

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 2**

**Love, Umbrella**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Shit, why do I keep on coming back here?_' Juumonji thought as he bought another bottle of water.

After the incident, every after their practice, he would stray by this place. He would always see her sit on the same place as she was when she and her boyfriend broke up. He would wait until she leaves the place. But he rarely catches her leave, as he would usually sleep whenever he waited. The worst that happened to him was when he was mistaken as one of those homeless kids.

At first, he thought it was purely coincidence that he found his self, sitting on the same bench where he heard the unfortunate conversation. Of course it was… not.

As much as he didn't like to meddle with other people's businesses, he hated to see girls cry.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Night had fallen already, and there were no stars scattered everywhere on the dark sky. Juumonji looked at his watch; it was already seven in the evening. He looked around, trying to spot the crest-fallen girl. He hated to see girls cry, but he didn't want to do anything that would make him look like a softie.

"Ugh. Even without doing anything, the fact that I'm here…" Juumonji scowled.

This was ridiculous.

A rustle caught Juumonji's attention, he looked over his shoulder and there she was. Aoko Mikuru was still in her uniform; her bobbed hair was a little windswept, although Juumonji could see two hairpins on the right side of her hair.

He watched as she brought out her phone and began calling someone. It seemed like the other line did not pick though, as she kept on redialing and redialing.

"Juumonji Kazuki, what the hell are you doing? You don't even know that girl." Juumonji grimaced, "Che."

Plitter. Platter.

Raindrops began falling from the sky, and it did not take more than five minutes, a huge downpour washed Tokyo. Juumonji immediately ran for shelter, thinking that the girl he was watching for the past few days would do the same.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Shit, I forgot my umbrella too." Juumonji cursed, and cursed more when he remembered that he didn't bring his bike with him. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

It had been two hours, and the rain was as strong as it was two hours before.

"It couldn't get any worse, could it?" he said.

He would usually just barge under the storm as he really didn't care if he was going to be sick, but now that he was in the American football club, he couldn't get sick. One, because that demon Hiruma would kill him, and two, he would rather not admit, but he was enjoying the company that him and his teammates had. In addition, it felt good winning.

"Umbrella, for only 100 yen! Umbrella! (1)" a boy shouted, waving a bundle of umbrellas in the air.

"Lucky." Juumonji smirked, "Oi, kid. C'me h're." The boy walked up excitedly, "Gimme one, how much? 100?"

The boy nodded; he handed the umbrella to Juumonji as he paid up.

"I wonder if Toga and Kuroki are still in the arcade sta-" Juumonji stopped from his tracks.

Aoko was outside, drenched under the rain, and sat still on the same bench. It seemed like she was staring off into space, waiting for someone.

Juumonji flinched. If God existed, why did he create _things_ such as _girls_?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Huh? What…" Mikuru blinked, her eyes blurry from crying. Someone gave her an umbrella. Just now. She shook her head and squinted. The person who gave her the umbrella was no longer there. She stood up, and stared at the direction where she last saw a shadow.

"Ossan, arigatou. (2)" She muttered silently, wondering who he was.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Somewhere in the streets…

"AAACHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Juumonji sneezed, "Shit. Why now?"

Why ever did he give his brand new umbrella to a girl he barely knew? WHY? WHY?

WHY????

"Achoo! Damn, I can't get sick."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Whoa, (short!) second chapter! Yay! I don't expect much from this fanfiction, cause you know, it doesn't have a fanbase (after all this IS Juumonji/OC, so yeah (drat you, Deidara! How dare you infect me with your '… yeah' sickness! UGH!). But I hope you liked it. Cough. Yes, I have a soft spot for sappy romances, as long as it's not sickening… (but sometimes… er… most of the times, I end up writing _really_ sappy stuff… sigh)

I'm not exactly sure if there existed vendors like that in Japan, but if not, let's just pretend they do, okay? Hehehe.

I'm not exactly sure, but as far as I remembered, it's something like "Thank you, Mister.". If not, please send me a PM, and I'll try to change it ASAP. YA!


	3. Never Trust PhoneAFriend

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yay, four reviews. I'm happy there are people who read the fic. Yay! (hugs and kisses to all) I can't promise that this fic will be a lot better than "Oh My Youichi-Sama" at this moment, cause I still can't think of a nice plot.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 3**

**Never Trust "Phone-A-Friend"**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"ACHOOOO!" Juumonji sneezed for the tenth time that day.

"Oi, Kazu, are you sure you still want to go to practice?" asked Kuroki as they walked to the clubhouse, "We can always skip you know."

Toganou flipped the page of his manga, "Yeah right. Remember the last time we tried to do that…"

An evil shadow of the Demon King of Doom from Hell appeared in their minds, '_**Kekekekekekekeke!**_'

"… we'd rather not." they all said in unison.

"How'd you get sick anyway? Don't tell me after all our training…?"

Juumonji shrugged, "I don't know. Flu season, probably."

"Flu season?! Who the heck are you fucking with?!" Kuroki and Toganou pointed accusingly at him.

"I told you I really don't know why."

"What if someone's talking about you?" asked Toganou, "I've read somewhere that if you sneezed once that meant that someone was talking good things about you, if twice then it must be bad, and if thrice… you've got a cold."

"Eh? I bet its another of that manga stuff you love reading. It's just fiction, you know." Kuroki pointed.

"ACHHHOOOO!" Juumonji sneezed again. Now that he thought about it, he wondered whether Aoko caught a cold or not, after all, she…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"ACHHHOOOOO!" a bobbed haired girl sneezed as she walked with two other girls. "I think I caught cold."

"Mikuru baka. It's because you got all drenched in the rain." Yueno pouted. Ayashi then squeaked, "You really shouldn't do that, everyone is worried about you at home."

"Aa. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Achhoo!" she sneezed again. "Where's my hanky? Ah, here it is…"

"HHIIIEEEE!" Yueno and Ayashi shrieked, "B-but that hasn't been washed since last week! Don't use that!"

Yueno immediately grabbed the hanky out of Mikuru's hand, "What's happening to you? You didn't come to school early-"

"I went with you, remember?"

"That's exactly why." Ayashi said, "Yueno's schedule is a little different, and we know why it's like that, but you're _always_ punctual, Mikuru-chan, you don't get late."

"Right, right." Yueno nodded in agreement, "Not only that, you also failed your math exam! And to think you're the smartest next to Kyousuke!"

"You forgot yourself." Ayashi and Mikuru commented.

"That's not the point! Besides, I'm a year younger than you guys so it's okay if I don't compare myself to you! The point is… you failed the easiest math exam that Sagara-sensei had ever made in the last decade!" Yueno pointed at Mikuru, her eyes ablaze.

Ayashi then said, "And to think it was your favorite subject too…"

"Ah… I guess I was kind of sick when I took the test."

Ayashi and Yueno both said, "Love sick."

"W-what?! What are you two talking about?!"

"We know about you and Hideyoshi-san breaking up last week." Ayashi said, blushing. Yueno nodded, "Don't underestimate Aya-chan's gossip information network."

"Ah. That again… but aren't you guys used in it already? I mean, this wasn't the first time that Hideyoshi and I broke up, you know."

"That's exactly why we're worried, Mikuru-chan." Ayashi frowned, "It's basically an on-and-off relationship, it's not like Hiru-chan and Minato-kun's-"

"Oi, oi. What relationship are you talking about?" Yueno raised a brow, "He's just doing my bidding because of that bet."

"It's still not off?"

"Nope. Until he graduates in junior high, we're still on that bet."

"Cruel. Hiru-chan's so cruel."

Yueno scowled at the two, "Oi! It's not my fault he lost, you know. And to think that gambling is my worst game… enough about me, Mikuru, I think you really shouldn't go back with that idiot of a boyfriend."

"Oi, even though we broke up already, don't talk to him like that." Mikuru frowned, "He was still my boyfriend."

"Hm." Yueno mumbled as they walked.

"Oi… you're not thinking of something stupid, are you?" Ayashi and Mikuru shivered as the nearest light bulb shattered. Their four-eyed friend's glasses glinted, "Hiiieee… I don't want to know what she's thinking."

Yueno punched in the air, "Alright! It's decided!"

"W-what's decided?!"

Yueno pulled Ayashi by the arm, "Aya-chan and I will set you with a blind date!"

"WHAT?!" Mikuru shouted, gaining some surprised look from passers-by. Yueno sniggered, "Fu fu fu. Of course, that's the best way so that you could forget that pitiful ex-boyfriend of yours."

"That's ridiculous, Hiru-chan! I _don't_ go dating just _anyone_!"

"Mikuru-chan's right, Hiru-chan. She has a reputation over at school, and to think that she'll be on blind dates…"

"Screw that reputation!" Yueno placed her hands on her hips, "What do you like more, Mikuru-chan still with her "tomboy" reputation but we can't eat decent food, or Mikuru-chan on blind dates but we could eat good food?"

"… Go for it, Mikuru-chan! I know you could find a nice, smart, good-looking and good-mannered guy!" Ayashi cheered; Yueno added, "Add rich to that!"

"Ah, that's only for you, money-grubber." Ayashi and Mikuru said.

"Aya-chan, go look for a cute and good-mannered guy from your friends and call me immediately!" Yueno said, looking all fired up. Ayashi nodded, "Oh wait, where should they meet then?"

"Oooh, I'll take care of that. Fu fu fu." Yueno sniggered again.

"Ah… scary." Ayashi scratched the back of her head as they watched the youngest girl walk on a different direction than they used to, "Don't worry, Mikuru-chan. We promise you'll have a good time, okay?"

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"We know, but, we can't stand seeing you space out whenever you look at the calendar." Ayashi smiled, "After all, you and Hideyoshi-san was supposed to celebrate your first anniversary as a couple the week after next, right?"

"You didn't have to bother. I'm a strong girl." Mikuru huffed, and beat her chest once with her hand. Ayashi smiled, "Yeah. Of course you are. Well, I have to go buy grocery, Mikuru-chan. Do you wanna come with me?"

She shook her head, "Nah. I have a place I have to go to."

"Well, okay… See you in the mansion." Ayashi waved her hand as she walked away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"You're not coming again?!" Kuroki raised a brow at the first born of the Huh-Kyoudai, "Suspicious."

Toganou nodded, "Very suspicious indeed."

"I just want to go sleep already. My cold's getting worse." Juumonji had already covered his nose mouth with a hanky.

Kumosubi looked down on him, "Han."

Usually Juumonji would be irritated by how Kumosubi would treat them, however, today. He was not in the mood. So basically, he ignored the little fatty junior, and went out immediately.

"Ha?" Toganou started.

Seconded by Kuroki, "Haaa?"

"Haaaaaaan???" was from Kumosubi, his small jaws dropping to the ground.

"Fucking fatty junior had replaced fucking scarface." Hiruma commented as he cleaned his M98. Mamori shook her head, "Stop using those words, Youichi."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Hm. It's not the best chapter. I can give my excuses… uhm, like, I'm currently worried right now because my mum will kill me because my brother went out without me knowing where he went. Yes, I know, I'm such an irresponsible sibling. She'll probably scold me when she comes back. ARGH. Wah. (My brother has been doing this for the past… four days, I'm so DEAD.)


	4. FluRidden Hero

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Hopefully this chapter could compensate for the previous made of fail chapter. (faints in shame) (Although it _REALLY_ helps to listen to ES21 opening and ending themes when I was making this chappie)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 4**

**Flu-Ridden Hero**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was like his newly found habit… or addiction. Take a pick whichever you like.

Juumonji strayed once more at Tsuyu Tei Part, almost sure that the girl he had been watching (or stalking) for the past week would be there, probably sitting on the same bench, at the same time like yesterday. He sneezed. And off away his train of thoughts as he instinctively pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped his nose.

"Damn." He said, '_It was just last night that I got soaked up real bad and now it's a full-blown cold?!_' he shivered as cold wind swept past him. '_Maybe it wasn't a good idea going back here… she's probably sick too… wait, I don't have to think about that bunny suit girl._'

He stood up and headed for the nearest pharmacy. He needed his anti-cold tablet as soon as possible.

Unknown to him, however, Mikuru arrived right after he left for his medicine.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mikuru sat on the same bench where they had their last fight. She would wait for him until ten in the evening like the usual; she had sent him an SMS message about meeting up there at eight, so that they could make up already, but she knew that he was going to be late for two hours. Well, that is if he was going to come, of course.

Yueno and Ayashi had already voiced out their concerns for her welfare when it comes to her relationship with Hideyoshi; her four-eyed friend had already told her that Hideyoshi made her look pathetic whenever she would wait for him to come. She could now almost imagine Yueno's glasses flashing in the dark, saying, "What the HELL?! Mikuru-chan! What the heck are you doing! PUNCH HIM IN THE GUT! How dare he make a GIRL wait! Lemme get him and let us beat him into an imaginable pulp!"

She smiled a little as she remembered her friends. Speaking of friends, her stomach grumbled.

"Oh… seems like my friendly tapeworms are hungry…" she said thoughtfully. She stood up ungracefully, "I wonder if there's any bakeshop nearby…"

Stretching her hands, Mikuru walked away from the bench. She looked back at the bench, wondering if the person she was waiting for was going to come.

Right when she pranced off to the nearest bakery, Juumonji arrived from his short trip from the pharmacy.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Juumonji walked towards the spot where he usually occupied whenever he went by at Tsuyu Tei; he immediately looked over the other side. Aoko Mikuru wasn't there. Although he pretty much didn't care, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

That meant he was wrong in thinking that she was going there.

"Ah, wait. I'm such an idiot." Juumonji cursed, suddenly remembering he hadn't eaten yet. He could almost see their manager (and foster older sister), Mamori telling him that he should eat first before taking any kind of medicine. "And water too." He said, walking to the convenient store just some steps away.

Right after walking out, Mikuru walked gracelessly, a plastic of "take out" from the fast food swinging wildly beside her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mikuru stared at the blonde guy who just walked off. She knew she had seen him somewhere before but she just couldn't place her finger where.

"Ah well." She shrugged. It wasn't important anyway. She walked back to her usual spot, frowning as she found that her ex didn't come; she checked her wristwatch, "Ah well, it's still nine anyway… I'll just leave a little later."

She sat on the bench and took out her order. It was a number seven value meal, beef burger with fries and soda.

"I really should be eating healthier stuff than this." She sighed after biting off a portion of burger, "I could now see Ayashi fussing over this…"

Mikuru stared at her watch, for a little while, frowning as the hands ticked softly. She raised a brow as three sets of feet appeared before her. She looked up.

'_Punks._' Was her immediate thought.

"Oi, such a cute little girl from Shakugan Junior High!" one of them said, he had shocking orange hair, she was absolutely it was dyed. She looked at the other guys, one had neon blue dyed hair, while the other was pink.

'_Yueno__ would curse these people to go to hell for having this kind of fashion statement._'

The blue haired guy grabbed her wrist, "You waiting for someone, chick? Wanna go play with us instead?"

"Let me go, ugly!" she pulled her hand away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Let me go, ugly!_" he heard someone scream. Juumonji felt his feet run on their own while his mind registered who owned the scream, '_That voice._'

He almost skid when he arrived, and there she was being harassed by three big guys. Big punks with unsightly hairdos.

"Lemme go!" Juumonji saw her try to slap the blue-punk guy, but since he was larger than her, he only grabbed her right hand. This did not stop her though, as she used her left to slap him.

"You bitch! And we were thinking of going easy on you!" the blue-haired guy shouted at her. The two others held both her arms so that she couldn't run away, something Juumonji remembered as he used to do that too. The punk raised his fist, and was about to strike Aoko's face.

"Shit!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mikuru did not dare close her eyes. She had probably seen too much Western movies wherein something bad happens whenever a girl closes her eyes: either she gets kidnapped, or she gets drugged. She didn't want either; Mikuru closed her fists. She couldn't let these punks beat her! She wouldn't like to think otherwise.

The two other guys suddenly sneaked up on her and caught both her arms. She kicked around, but since she was a little short (although not shorter than Yueno) she couldn't bring the two guys down.

There were times she hated being a girl, and this would definitely add in her list of "Whys".

She almost squinted when the punk flew his fist towards her face's direction. Then it stopped just seconds away from her face. About two inches.

She immediately trailed the hand which stopped the punch.

"Ah!" she gawked at him, "You're from Deimon!"

He raised both his brows, as if acknowledging her presence. He gripped the guy's arm, and hissed at the punk, "Pick someone your own size."

Mikuru felt the two guys' hold on her loosen, so she took the chance, "Kyyyyaaaahhh!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Juumonji dusted his hands as he dropped the bloody pulp of the blue guy on the ground. It had been a while since he kicked someone's ass outside the field, somehow he missed it, but he would rather stay being a lineman.

"Wait, there were three of them…" he hastily twisted his head at the girl's direction. His jaw almost dropped when she brushed her shoulder. The two guys were squirming on the ground, their hands covering their crotches. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know what she did to them.

She turned to him, "Anou, onii-san (1)…"

Juumonji looked away, "It was nothing. I'm sure other people would do that too."

"You still helped." She shrugged, "Aiiiee! My food!"

Her 'take out' (2) was scattered on the floor; the burger had been stepped on, the soda spilt on the ground, and the French fries weren't edible anymore.

"And it was 6oo yen too. Drat." She scowled.

Feeling guilty about what happened to her food, Juumonji wanted to treat her out. '_I'm broke. If that old bastard didn't put my account on hold…_'

"Ah well. Can't do much about it, better go home." She sighed. Aoko then looked back at Juumonji, she seemed like she wanted to say something.

"What?"

"A-ah…" her shoulders lifted up as if she was surprised, "A-anou… uhm… you're from Deimon, right?"

"We've met before." Juumonji said, feeling a little cold. It seemed like his cold was back again. "You're Aoko Mikuru, classmate of Hiruma-san's aunt?"

"Ah, no. We're not classmates, I'm a year older than she is." She shook her head, "We're housemates… I'm sorry I forgot your name."

'_So, she forgot it…_' Juumonji stopped and said, "Juumonji Kazuki."

"Ah… so it's Juumonji-san." She scratched her cheek with her finger, "Anou… tha-"

"Aaachhoooo." He sneezed. '_Damn._'

"You got a cold?" she asked him, "I… I have a spare tablet with me." She rummaged in her bag, "Ah, found it!" she took Juumonji's open hand, and placed the tablet on it, "This is my thanks for helping me earlier, Juumonji-san."

"… you don't have to – h-hey!" he looked up, the girl was already flouncing off to somewhere. "That girl, she didn't even listen to me…"

He had already bought a whole sheet of tablet from the pharmacy.

Juumonji smiled a little, "Well, better keep this as a souvenir then." He pocketed the tablet, and walked back home. Now he wondered what their supper was going to be.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the Minato residence…

Mikuru's brow twitched, as the disaster that was supposed to be shoved under her nose, blew up in front of everyone to see in the mansion, "YOU WHAT?!"

"S-sorry, Mikuru-chan…" Ayashi apologized, "I tried to cook because everyone was already hungry…"

"You should've remembered that you have this "blow up kitchen syndrome" going on." Mikuru shook her head. "Or at least called Yueno to fix something for you guys."

Maybe she should've just eaten those take out spillage after all.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N:

Onii-san – big brother

Take out – I'm not sure how it's called in other countries, but in the Philippines, when a customer wants to buy food from a fast food chain, but won't eat the food inside the building, it's called "take out"

I just reread (for the sixth time) the first volume of ES21, and I just realized how DIFFERENT Juumonji-kun looked like in the first tankobon from the Juumonji-kun now; I must say that now!Juumonji-kun looks a lot better than the Volume1!Juumonji-kun, especially in some pages like… page 22 (fifth box), page 24 (first box), page 41 (first and second box, GAWD this was the WORST picture of Juumonji-kun that I had ever laid my eyes on), page 46, page 53, page 54. VERY different from the Juumonji-kun from, say, Deimon VS Taiyou, and Deimon VS Seibu.

And another thing, there's this part in Deimon VS Oujou (Fall Tournament) where Musashi said something about Juumonji, I think it was: "_He's the same type as I am._" At first, I read it as, "_He's my type_." I was like OMG MUSASHI IS SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY (closet!Hiruma/Musashi and closet!Hiruma/Musashi/Kurita shipper), then I reread. Apparently, I had misread the whole speech balloon. OMG. I love whoring Musashi SO much.

Who wants to bet that Marco from Hakushuu Dinosaurs is **THE REAL EYESHIELD 21**? (By TRES21, the guy who Kakei met) I do. The latest chapter was OMG. Kisaragi, as much as I think you're a bishounen, I can't help but hate you and love you at the same time. This is SO wrong. (So it's basically [SPOILER Gaou VS Kurita (strength), Kisaragi VS Monta (catching ability, or catching tactics), and I think, it's not Marco VS Hiruma, but Marco VS Sena (speed).

I don't want to put anything here because I don't want to jinx Deimon. It happened once already that I placed something in my fanfiction and it happened. I hate it. (Harry/Ginny, UGH.)

I'm now rereading Volume 2 as I'm typing. What can I say? Chapter 9's splash is LOVE. One of the reasons why I love HiruMamo is this chapter. (HiruMamo was supposed to be my CRACK OTP, since I was almost convinced by some of my RL friends that it was SenaMamo, but I found it too… err… squicky and incestuous-in-a-bad-way (I do consider Sena and Mamori as siblings) so I couldn't ship it. Then I read Wikipedia, although it does have a very bad reputation, and read that "_Mamori's__ relationship with __Hiruma__ changed as the story progresses_". I squeed when I read that part.)


	5. The Deal

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: I need help. ASAP. Writing Juumonji-kun is REALLY HARDER than I imagined it would be. I'm "head-desking" already but I still can't write him properly. (wails) PM me please!!!!! (I need help!!!!!!)

Hn, I know you guys have a hard time picturing what Mikuru looks like… so, if you know "**Ai Yori Aoshi**", somewhat like the main girl there. Or from "**Black Cat**", the girl named **Saya**. Or **Riku** from **D.N.Angel**; or **Shinobu **from **Love Hina**; or if you know **Sailor Saturn** (aka Hotaru) from **Sailor Moon** ah well. Something like that, the hair, me thinks.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 5**

**The Deal**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Whistle, whistle, whistle.

Kuroki and Toganou raised brows as they eyed their best friend, whistling happily as they trotted their way to the clubhouse. He seemed to be in a very good mood despite the fact that yesterday he went home early because he had cold.

"You're not…" Kuroki said, nudging Juumonji on the ribs. Toganou on the other hand slapped Juumonji on the back, "Telling us something."

"What are you two talking about?" the blonde asked his friends as they entered the clubhouse.

Kuroki and Toganou cornered him, "You're all happy, and you're whistling!"

"Since when did whistling have anything to do with me not telling you something?" Juumonji asked blankly.

"Ah, I know! I know!" Kuroki pointed an accusing finger at Juumonji, "You got a LOVE LETTER! Kazu, I won't forgive youuuuu!"

"But Monji _always_ gets love letters, right, Mamo-nee." Suzuna suddenly said.

"Hah?" Toganou cried out.

"Huhhhh?" Kuroki balled his fists.

"Whhhhhaaaatt???!!" Monta's eyes fired up. Sena commented, "Oh, so it's Monta today?"

"You _always_ get love letters?!" the three stomped their way to Juumonji, who shrugged it off. He replied, "Like I said before, it's no big deal. They're just letters, it's not like they're confessions or something."

"THEY ARE!" the three shouted, fuming at the '_obliviousness_' that Juumonji showed. A thought came across Toganou's mind, "C-could it be then…"

"That what?" Juumonji raised a brow.

"Y-you…" Kuroki, with a strange telepathic power, read through Toganou's mind, "… have a girlfriend already?!"

"So that's why you don't care about love letters?!" Monta pointed accusingly at Juumonji.

"…" Juumonji stared at them for a moment, then said, "I don't even go dating girls, how could I possibly have a girlfriend?"

"…" Toganou and Kuroki exchanged looks, "Lots of girls like you!"

Juumonji gave them a face, "… so? That doesn't mean I like them back."

"Does that mean that Monji already likes someone?" asked Suzuna, her antenna pointing at Juumonji; he stopped for a moment, and looked back, he answered with a firm "Nope."

"He's suspicious."

"Yeah, he's suspicious."

"Seriously suspicious MAX."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Walking rather aimlessly, Mikuru let her feet wander around the park; it was exactly seven days since she broke up with her boyfriend. Her classes had ended later than scheduled, but she decided to go out for a walk anyway. It was not because she was hoping to bump into that senpai from Deimon. Nope. _Definitely not._

She strolled back to her usual place. It was already dark, and having watched a zombie movie didn't help her a bit. Now she felt like a zombie might come out anytime anywhere.

'_Spooks. My imagination's going haywire again… Eeek_.' She thought. She then looked up and noticed a couple ahead.

It was Hideyoshi (her ex-boyfriend) and another girl.

"It must be a coincidence, yes, it must be." She bit her lips hopelessly, but of course, she was obviously lying to herself, especially when Hideyoshi began lip-locking with the other girl.

Instead of crying though as she usually did for the past few days, Mikuru balled her fists and felt her temper rising.

What the heck was going on?! They've just been off for some days and here he was playing tongue hockey with some unknown girl?!

'_The nerve of this guy!_' she thought, her murderous intent was going higher, higher…

She didn't know whether he knew she was there, watching, or not, but she wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing. She'd had enough.

"That asshole!" she hissed, standing up from her seat. She treaded her way heavily, to the place where her ex-boyfriend was making out with an unknown girl. Not to her surprise, it was indeed Hideyoshi. When she saw them kissing, she couldn't help but flinch and lose her concentration.

She shivered in disgust as her ex-boyfriend practically slipped his tongue to his partner's mouth. "Disgusting… really disgusting…"

Mikuru paled, as she felt herself wanting to puke. Now she lost all thoughts of shouting with all her might. Great. She turned her heel and was about to leave when she heard the girl speak, "What were you looking at?"

She looked over her shoulder and raised a brow, "Eh?"

Hideyoshi paled for a moment; Mikuru sneered, "Hideyoshi, I didn't know you'd just go around fling your tongue around just to get a good suck."

"Fuck off, bitch!" the girl squealed, she flung her hands around Hideyoshi.

"You're right, Kei. Go away, little girl." A mocking look came from Hideyoshi; Mikuru scowled, "Asshole."

"Do you know this girl, Hideyoshi?" asked the girl named Kei. Hideyoshi looked at Mikuru for a split second and said, "Nope. I don't know her."

"Oh my God. What are you a stalker?" Kei raised her brow, as if scrutinizing Mikuru from head to foot, "You're probably one of those girls living in their fantasy world."

"Why you-"

"Let's go, babe." Hideyoshi stood up, "Girls like her aren't even interesting. It's probably no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Mikuru glared at him, and an idea popped in her mind, "If you don't know me, how'd you know that I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Oh easy." He smirked, "The way you looked when you saw us kissing gave it away."

"You…! (1)" she raised her fist. She wanted to punch him until that face of his would be black and blue; she wanted to kick his ass until he could no longer walk; she wanted to rip him to shreds for him to feel pain… but all failed as he gave her a look that said how insignificant she was to him. How unimportant she was.

They turned on their heels and walked away, laughing as if mocking her failed attempt to kick Hideyoshi's ass. Mikuru bit her lip and kicked the bench as hard as she could.

"Aiiieeeooouuuccchhh!" she gasped. It wasn't a good choice, since the bench was made of concrete. Mikuru crouched down as she clutched her leg, "Ahh… I'm such an idiot."

Feeling her eyes water, Mikuru closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She had been spending a week crying for an asshole, she didn't want to cry because of him again.

Then again, it must've been her foot hurting that's causing her to cry, after all.

"Oi, what're you doing there?"

Mikuru looked up.

It was Juumonji Kazuki.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Isn't that __the __bunny girl_?' Juumonji raised a brow, "Oi, what're you doing there?"

She looked up. True enough, it was her alright. Juumonji noticed the tears on her eyes.

"You're crying." He gave her a surprised look. It was the first time he had seen her cry, close-up. She gaped at him for a while, then replied, "Aiiee… I sort of bumped myself on the foot, ehehehe…"

Juumonji reached out his hand, "Here."

She looked reluctant at first, but held on anyway. He pulled her up, "Ah, thanks."

"You're here again?" asked Juumonji. She nodded, "Yeah, I was waiting for someone…"

Juumonji pretty much knew she was talking about that bastard, er, boyfriend of hers, but decided not to press on the matter. He furrowed his brows. He had been hanging out only with people in the same pool of genes, and the only two girls he had been in contact with were both American football related people.

This was why he didn't like talking to girls.

All the smartness that he had, jumped out of the window. When he's presented with a girl, he couldn't think of anything that she would like to talk about or anything she's interested in because he had been spending his middle school days getting his ass kicked, kicking ass, or being chased by the police.

Not very helpful when it comes to girls.

"Is there anything wrong, Juumonji-san?" she asked. She was already sitting on the bench, "Aren't you tired of just standing there?"

"Ah, yeah. Could I?" he pointed at the seat next to her. She shrugged and moved to give him space.

.**S**-I-**L**-E-**N**-C-**E**.

The silence was so deafening that Juumonji swore mentally that if a needle falls, they would surely hear it. If Kuroki and Toganou were here, they would surely crack something up, just to keep their mouths talking.

'_Shit, shit, shit._' Juumonji thought. For some reason, he said, "Ah, Aoko-san…"

"Yes?"

Juumonji froze. Mouse, house, bone, food, chips, flashlights.

"Juumonji-san?"

"… n-nothing. Forget it." He waved it off.

It was official. The lineman bearing the number 51 on his back, Juumonji Kazuki, was spineless. He was officially spineless against a girl. A girl, of all people who he could be pusillanimous on. Great. Really. Genius.

'_Think, bastard, think__, you're supposed to be smart, damn._' He swore mentally, '_Think of anything, any kind of topic. Drat. You got to talk to her after a freaking week, and you go all gutless just because she's sitting right beside you!_'

Juumonji coughed, taking her attention, "Uh, well…" now he knew how it felt to be Sena, "uhm… Aoko-san-"

"You can call me Mikuru, you know." She said.

"Haah?" his jaw almost dropped. Almost. "B-but-"

She chuckled a bit, "That's fine. Everyone calls me Mikuru. I guess it's because of that show (2)… but anyways, it's kind of embarrassing to be called Aoko-san."

"And calling you by your given name isn't?" he gaped incredulously at her. She looked thoughtful for a while, but nodded, "I'm not used with people calling me Aoko-san. Even our teachers call me Mikuru."

"Then what a strange school you have, teachers calling students by their given names…"

She shrugged, "Yeah, it is. Either way… what were you going to ask me earlier?" Juumonji suddenly found the opposite bench interesting. Mikuru asked again, "Juumonji-san?"

He flinched. What should he tell her…?

"I must be very boring, ne, Juumonji-san?" she fiddled her fingers together, "I couldn't even say anything."

'_Is this girl mocking me?_' Juumonji scowled. It was just then that he noticed that she was looking really down and out. He subsequently recalled the moment before he saw her kick the bench; she was talking to a guy and a girl… where did he just see that boy…?

"Oi, Aoko-san-"

"I told you, it's Mikuru." She corrected him.

Juumonji took a deep breath, "Mikuru."

"Much better." She smiled at him.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

"Ah, shit." Juumonji cursed. Mikuru stared at him, "Huh?"

"Nothing." He waved it off, "Mikuru… before I came, you were talking to… ah, a couple?"

"My ex-boyfriend and his slut." She answered bluntly, "There's no point hiding it, anyway. I'll be just lying to myself if I say that it's not making me upset."

Juumonji looked at her. For a girl, she was surprisingly honest, considering the fact that most girls would consider saying that everything's all fucking well. Ah, shit. That bastard Hiruma might've been rubbing off on him.

Mikuru then fell silent. Juumonji looked at her, and said, "Just continue ranting, I don't mind as I'm probably free for the rest of the night."

Mikuru beamed.

For two hours straight, Mikuru cursed, swore and damned her ex-boyfriend. She ranted bluntly and unceremoniously, from how her ex-boyfriend was such an idiot, an asshole, and a perverted son of a bitch; she babbled on how she hated him whenever he ditched her and their dates, whenever he would show up two hours later, whenever he "forgets" their monthsary, whenever he flirts with other girls even though he knew full well that she could see him.

From what Juumonji heard, he could very well say that Hideyoshi wasn't such a good boyfriend.

"… the worst was today." She bit her lip, and hunched her back a bit. Juumonji leaned backward, using his arms as leverage, "What did he do now?"

"Well, it was kind of an accident, I think." She sighed, "I walked in them, here in the park, F-Fre-Fre-Fren…"

"French kissing?" said Juumonji, quite surprised that even though she could speak colloquialisms and curses, she fumbled with a simple phrase. What was even more surprising was the fact that when he said them, she turned red.

There was only one thing that ran in his mind.

Virgin.

Not just any kind of virgin, she was probably the "never been kissed, never been touched". Juumonji flinched. A virgin, he was dealing with a freaking virgin.

'_I think I'm getting migraine._' He told his self.

"A-ah, yeah, _that_." She coughed, now that brought Juumonji back to reality, "I walked in them doing _that_, and I think it was sort of my fault too."

"Huuh? How'd you say so?"

"Well, I sort of, interrupted them. I mean, I walked up to them, and stared. Might've made them awkward… well, actually I don't think so, because both of them are rather thick-faced. Anyway, with that, he denied that he knew me, right in the face." She frowned.

Juumonji ignored the stares that they were already gaining from passers-by, "He did that?"

"Well, yeah." She scratched her cheek, and turned the other way, "I was really pathetic at that time, I didn't… I didn't…" Juumonji could hear her voice falter. She was probably crying again, "I didn't get to kick that damned ass of his…" he could now hear her hiccupping, "… I probably wouldn't be feeling this bad if I got to beat him into a pulp… I'm so pathetic…"

Juumonji remained silent, as he didn't know how to deal with crying virgins. However, as her tears were becoming a little more obvious, Juumonji just couldn't help it. He was not a lady's man like that idiot, nor was he a noble person like… uhm, someone, but if a girl's crying, right beside you…

"Oi, Mikuru." He said, looking away from her, "… do you want a biting payback?" Her hiccupping stopped for a moment, but continued after a little while. However, he had her attention, "Just asking, you know, do you want to get even with that asshole of an ex of yours?"

"Not exactly…"

Juumonji straightened, "It's just a yes or no."

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath before she answered, "Yes."

"But you have to give something in return, though." He faced her. She leaned away from his face. Juumonji could somehow sense what she was thinking, "No, not _that_. I'm not interested in _that_…"

"Are you sure?" Mikuru looked at his eyes. He nodded, "Like I said, I'm _not interested_. Don't put me in the same category as your fucking ex-boyfriend."

Oh the dread, Juumonji now then wondered when he would suddenly have the desire to chew sugarless gum. Ah shit indeed.

"Are you a gay?" She raised a brow. Juumonji gave her a scathing look, "Oi, oi. Just because I don't do that meant that I'm gay."

"Eep. Sorry, I guess Hiru-chan's rubbing off too much." She stuck out a tongue, "She's always '_those football players are gay, gay, gay…_'."

Juumonji stared at her like she was crazy, "So she's that kind of person…"

"Yeah. A little ditzy." Mikuru smiled.

A mini-Kuroki climbed on his shoulder, '_To tell the truth, smiling girls look better than crying virgins._'

'_Yeah, girls are very cute!_' a mini-Toganou climbed on the other side of his shoulder.

Juumonji shook his head. He was just doing this because it was _pitiful_ to see a girl cry. She then answered, "It's a deal then."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

You…! – something like "Omae…!" in Japanese, me thinks. Something I got from watching **Shakugan no Shana**. (is a very nice anime, and whoa! It's in its second season)

Mikuru's talking about **Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**** (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu)**, wherein in SOS Brigade, there's a second year named Asahina Mikuru. Probably also the reason why Yueno insists on using bunny suits… (cough)

A/N: YA! Finally finished the fifth chapter! Thank you for the reviews! YA-HA! (The first chapters were really crappy as I lacked inspiration. Hopefully, I could find a good source of inspiration ASAP. YA-HA!!!!


	6. Dates and Everything in Between

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: YA-HA! How's everyone? I hope you had a nice Halloween Eve! Thank you very much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! (You know, if this fanfiction gets 15 or 20 reviews, I will be extremely glad, why? Because the main pairing is not HiruMamo. Hehehe)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 6**

**Dates and Everything In Between**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A bobbed haired girl clad in spaghetti strapped dark blue dress that rid up to her mid-thigh, and a pair of black flats covered her small feet. Her clipped hair bounced as she walked briskly, checking her leather wristwatch every now and then. With a groan, Mikuru said, "Oh no… I'm almost late!"

Taking a turn at the next corner, she finally arrived at their meeting place. Mikuru then looked right and left, trying to spot if a certain blonde was really going to show up. She frowned, as she couldn't see him anywhere, "I guess I'll just have to wait again, ne?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" a warm breath caught her by surprise. She looked back, "A-ah! Juumonji-san!"

"Oi, you get to make me call you by your first name, where's the other part of our deal?" he asked in a gruff, "Besides, if you keep on calling me that, we won't even look like we're freaking dating."

"Ah, s-sorry, I'm not used in calling older people like that." She apologized. Mikuru then noticed that he was staring at her, "W-what is it?"

Juumonji made a face, "Why're you wearing that?"

"Do I look bad?" she squeaked. Juumonji shook his head, but replied, "No, but… it's a little skimpy."

"Well, when my previous boyfriend-" Mikuru couldn't use his name anymore, "-and I were still dating, he would always tell me to wear this kind of, well, clothes…"

"Oh, but, last time…"

"Last time?" Mikuru asked, but he no longer said anything. Though, he took her by the hand and dragged her somewhere.

Actually, to a shop. Dress stall, most probably.

"Eh…? What are we doing here, Juumonji-kun?" she asked him as they entered the stall.

Juumonji blinked, "We're buying clothes. We're not going to walk around with your wearing _that_. Your ex-boyfriend might like you in that, but I'm not comfortable with guys salivating over my date, no matter how fake this date is."

Mikuru smiled in spite of herself, "Uhm… thanks. Aiiee… I don't have enough cash with me."

"I'll pay for now." Juumonji replied, taking out his wallet, "You can pay me back later, if you want to."

"'Course." She answered haughtily. Juumonji pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to the cashier, he motioned at Mikuru, "Oi, what are you still doing there? Pick a decent dress already."

"Of course I will," Mikuru nodded as she walked around. There weren't a lot of people there, but she noticed that there were girls giggling, as they watched Juumonji. Now she knew what Juumonji said about seeing other people drooling over dates, she hated it too.

Irritated at the presence of his fangirls (as she presumed they were), she pulled Juumonji with her, "Since you were the one who told me about decency, why don't you tell me if it's OK or not?"

"Sure." He replied, although when they got to the fitting room, he was scratching his head. "Don't tell me you're jealous of those girls?"

"Of course not. But like you said, I don't like seeing girls drool after my date, no matter how fake it is." Mikuru said from the fitting room as she tried on the first set of clothes, "After this revenge thingy, I won't appear all starry-eyed in front of your doorstep and confess undying love."

"Right." Juumonji said as he waited for her to come out of the room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Last night in the Minato residence…

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg_…

"Oi, Hiru-chan, pick up the phone." Ayashi shouted from the dinner table.

"I'm washing the dishes! Make Kyousuke do it."

"Oi, Kyousuke, the phone."

"I'm mopping the floor. Ask Kurosaki."

"HEY!"

"Fine, dude, I'm gonna get it, dude!"

Mikuru walked to Shizuka, snatching the phone from his hand, "That's mine. Go back to your work."

'_Hello?_' Juumonji's voice could be heard through the speaker, '_Oi, any one there?_'

"Yeah, this is me." Mikuru answered, as she walked to her room, bringing the wireless phone with her, "Sorry, the first floor's a mess so I couldn't answer the phone earlier"

'_I see…_'

Mikuru locked her room, as she knew there were nosy people lurking around in the dark, "Aren't you going to tell me what this whole thing is about?"

'_That's why I called, right? Of course I'm going to tell you… are you free tomorrow?_' he asked.

"Yeah, most probably. Wait, I'll check my notes… uh, yeah, definitely free. Why you ask?"

His reply almost made her drop the phone.

'_It's a date._'

"o////.////o" (1)

"WHAT?!" she tightened her grip on the handset and shouted with all might.

'_Don't__ shout, I can hear you perfectly, you know._'

Blushing, she sputtered, "W-wait… how's it come to that???"

'_You want revenge right?_' he answered calmly.

'_The jerk!__ How can he say it like that!_' she pouted, "But what's it got to do with dating?"

'_Let me finish. According to your friend, Natsume was it?_"

"Uh, yeah." She plopped on her bed, and began twirling the handset's cord. He replied, '_Right, according to her, your ex-boyfriend would be going on a date with that girl next week. We have one week to get along so that when you slap it across your fucking __ex's__ face that you could have a boyfriend who's not him. __You still there?_'

"I can still hear you. So that's your part of the deal, how about mine?" she asked thoughtfully. After all, it was a give-and-take scenario.

'_Since I'm pretending to be your boyfriend in front of your ex, pretend to be my girlfriend in front of the… __er__… fans._'

She grinned like crazy, "Oh, Mister Lineman doesn't like fans, why?"

'_Just because.__No, really._' He answered plainly.

He was no fun at all! She replied, "That's all? Pretty easy."

'_Yeah, of course it is. So let's meet tomorrow…_'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Juumonji stared blankly at the empty wall before him and yawned. He checked his watch: it has been twelve minutes, seven seconds and counting, since Mikuru entered the fitting room. Not that he was complaining… okay, fine. He was. But he was bored, to death.

Maybe it was a bad idea making her pick a dress, pants, or anything in between. After all, Mikuru was still a girl, and girls were not only very meticulous, but they really take their time when it came to their clothes.

"You still there?" he coughed out.

No response.

"Oi."

"Coming…" she answered as the curtain moved.

Although she was still wearing that blue dress of hers, a denim jacket covered her upper body, which Juumonji was relieved about, since Mikuru was a little more buxom than he was comfortable with and her previous lack of coat rather showed her ample cleavage. She also wore pedals (2) to compensate for the shortness of her dress.

"I picked them according to my taste, is it okay?" she asked, turning around. Juumonji took a good look at her.

"Yeah. Much better than your previous outfit." He answered.

She beamed, "Really? That's cool, Hiru-chan and Aya-chan always told me I have a bad sense of fashion."

Nodding, Juumonji stood up and made his way to the counter. He was the one who brought her here, so naturally he should be the one to pay, for now. Mikuru followed him, with a confused look in her face.

"What?" he raised a brow at her while he paid with his card. She placed her hands inside the pockets of her pants and replied, "You're a rich kid, aren't you, Juumonji-kun?"

"So?"

"I wonder why's a rich kid like you is in Deimon (3). I mean, there's a lot of other schools that's much better than Deimon and yet you're studying there… you don't seem stupid either, really." She answered him.

Shrugging it off, Juumonji did not answer her question, nor did she seem interested in poking him for the answer.

"Where do you want to go next?" asked Juumonji, as they left the stall. Mikuru walked beside him. Not too close, not too far.

Sjhe looked a bit thoughtful for a bit, and then replied, "Jollibee (4)."

"Huuh?? What's that place?" he gawked at her as she continued on walking. She looked back, "A fast food chain. I love the sundaes there." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Having found empty seats in the second floor of the fast food chain, the two finally began to chomp their plates clean. Mikuru watched as Juumonji bit off a portion from his burger. He raised a brow at her.

"What?"

She grinned, "I didn't know a rich kid could eat like that. But, you were a delinquent after all…"

"Where'd you get that?" Juumonji raised his brow even higher, if it was possible. He thought it was Hiruma, but what would that devil gain from telling her about him?

"Aya-chan and Hyuuga-kun." She plucked a piece of French fries from his share, "Aya-chan's quite a gossiper while Hyuuga-kun's a fellow delinquent. We didn't expect that you were the ones they were talking about, really."

"We're famous then."

"Infamous, maybe." She munched more French fries, "Juvenile delinquence isn't really something to be proud of."

"Not me." Juumonji took a gulp from his soft drink. Mikuru watched him as he bit more from his burger, "You're a funny person, Juumonji-kun."

"What?" he scowled, "You're the one who's funny. You wear bunny suits but you're a tomboy."

Mikuru gaped at him, "Hiiieee? How'd you know that?!"

"Outfit, outfit." He pointed at her. She gave him a confused look once more. He coughed, "I mean, when you changed… The way you walk gave it away though, and not all girls could put their hands in the pockets so easily."

"Ahhh… you got me there." She said, as she pulled the straw and sipped on her glass.

Juumonji stared at her for a while. He then spoke, "You're a tomboy, and yet you wore those skimpy clothes? I didn't get that one, though…"

"Oh, Hideyoshi-kun always told me that if I were going on a date I should wear something like that…" she shrugged. Juumonji looked away for a moment, as if deciding what he should say. Mikuru scratched her cheek, "He said guys like those kinds of dresses so he wanted me to wear it."

"He's an ass." He commented, "How did you stand a person like him, eh, Mikuru?"

"Hn? I dunno, maybe it's because I like him." She poked her burger, "Isn't it like that? When you like a person, you go all blind with all the bad things he does…"

"That's not true." Juumonji answered back with a firm voice, "If you like someone, then you should do everything that will make him a better person, not the other way around. It's just like in football, I guess."

"What's football got to do with it?" she gawked at him.

"When you're in a match, you don't play to lose, you play to win." He answered smoothly, "Isn't it right?"

She gazed at him for a while and blinked. She smiled.

"You're certainly a funny person, Juumonji-kun."

Whether it was a compliment or insult, Juumonji didn't know, as girls came up to them. Their faces were lit with hope and grins as they paved their way to the two's table; the girls brought pens, autograph papers, cameras, mobile phones with cameras.

Juumonji felt his brow twitch. Fans.

"So this must be my part of the deal, ne, Juumonji-kun?" she paled. Juumonji nodded ever so slightly as the girls' grins grew larger, and more sinister… whether it was just his imagination or not, it didn't matter. Just then, he had the most brilliant idea ever since sliced bread. Or at least for him.

He grabbed Mikuru's hand and pulled her to stand. The girls were closing in, and there was only one possible option he had aside from getting bombarded by the girls.

Run. As fast as possible. As far away as possible.

Pulling Mikuru with him, Juumonji dashed for it, as if his own life was in danger. Well, that was not too far from the truth. Drowning amidst a wave of fangirls (and boys, most probably) wasn't his ideal scenario of his death.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Why'd you have to run?" Mikuru asked, panting, as they finally got away from the swarm of fans earlier, "And how'd you get those many fans?! I thought Sakuraba-san was the only one with that kind of appeal?!" (5)

"How am I supposed to know?" Juumonji panted. Mikuru then paled, "Wait… then I'm right, then? My half of the deal is me dealing with those fans of yours?!"

"You did say it was easy."

"But what the heck?! I thought when you said fans it was just a handful of girls, not a battalions of boys and girls!" she pouted. Juumonji noticed her pout and laughed. She blushed, "W-what?!"

Juumonji waved it off, "N-nothing, you just look funny."

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do." He sniggered.

She pouted again, but now, it ended up with her laughing. It surprised Juumonji, "Why are you laughing? Is there anything funny going on?"

She shook her head, "I never thought a date would be fun." She looked like she was reminiscing for a moment, "Whenever me and my ex dated, we would just watch a movie and talk. We're not having a conversation, but just talking… it was really boring and sad. Thanks." As she said her appreciation for his part of the deal, she widened with a smile he had never seen from her. She looked really happy.

Juumonji was taken aback by her statement and by her smile. After all, he just did it because he pitied her and felt he had to do something, right?

Now he didn't know why he did so.

"There! I saw him!" a girl's voice shouted in the crowd. The horde of fans stampeded their way to the two. Juumonji felt like he could no longer run as fast as he usually could, and there was no other route for them. A small glint flickered in Mikuru's eyes as the girls rampaged towards them.

Hiding a blush, she said, "I guess I have to do my part of the deal now?"

"Huuh?" Juumonji turned to face her. However, what she did was completely out of his grasp.

The eyeballs of the fans were grilled and fizzled in the atmosphere, as they almost dropped their cameras and phones. Their empty eyes widened in shock as Mikuru leaned over to Juumonji and kissed him on the lips, in front of all the fangirls and fanboys.

It was just a smack on the lips. Conversely, no matter how child-like that kiss was, it made the crowd of fans go all berserk in misery and depression.

A girl shouted as she ran off, "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a group of girls wailed, while a group of boys sobbed, "BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOO—HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

After some minutes, the area cleared.

Mikuru leaned back, away from Juumonji. She was blushing furiously, "Ah, hehehe, sorry. It was the only way that I could think of."

"That was… unexpected." He coughed. He was looking away from her so she couldn't see what his reaction was, "But it was very effective, anyway."

"Uhm…" she had to think of anything. Just anything.

"About next week…" Juumonji started.

'_Oh __no__… __what if… __he might… he might…__ say that we should just forget it…?_'

Mikuru gulped, "What about next week?"

"What day are you free again?" he asked.

Mikuru beamed like she had never beamed before.

She may not like him the way she liked Hideyoshi, but he was a much better person than her ex was. Or at least from what she found out.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: YA-HA!

Blush.

Pedals – short pants, pants that falls until mid-leg, as what's called from our place

I firmly believe that Juumonji's a rich kid. Come on, in his family's house, they have two cars, a big house, and I think that room where he was watching TV is sort of part of his room, cause I think it's too small to be a living room (or it may just be me)

Jollibee – I DO NOT OWN THIS COMPANY. OMG, if it was then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions and making fanarts: I would be busy making money, kekekeke. Seriously, this is a company name of our local fast food chain, the food here are very yummy and really delicious. I'm not sure though whether how many branches they have outside the country (I do remember it having some in US, if I'm not mistaken). SO I'm just assuming there is one in Japan, this is, after all a fanfiction. Kekekeke. (and I'm the all powerful author here, kekekeke)

I made it like that, because you know, I'm the all powerful author of this fanfiction. Kekekeke. (**Juumonji** So it was YOU who made all those girls swarm around! **Luna ****Addictus**: Yeah, so what? Fufufufufufu! It's not like you could do anything about it! Fufufufufufufu!)

Here I am again in my usual blabber of useless things. My friend just called me up and lo and behold! She told me that she was liking ES21 more and more and that she liked Sena/Suzuna (it's currently her ES21 OTP, me thinks)! (squee SenaSuzu fangirls! SQUEEEEEEEEE!) I hope she'll write SenaSuzu fanfictions, she's pretty good at it. (squeals) I think she told me that she's also considering the possibility of HiruMamo. YAY! More het writers! (cough)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: YA-HA!

Blush.

Pedals – short pants, pants that falls until mid-leg, as what's called from our place

I firmly believe that Juumonji's a rich kid. Come on, in his family's house, they have two cars, a big house, and I think that room where he was watching TV is sort of part of his room, cause I think it's too small to be a living room (or it may just be me)

Jollibee – I DO NOT OWN THIS COMPANY. OMG, if it was then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions and making fanarts: I would be busy making money, kekekeke. Seriously, this is a company name of our local fast food chain, the food here are very yummy and really delicious. I'm not sure though whether how many branches they have outside the country (I do remember it having some in US, if I'm not mistaken). SO I'm just assuming there is one in Japan, this is, after all a fanfiction. Kekekeke. (and I'm the all powerful author here, kekekeke)

I made it like that, because you know, I'm the all powerful author of this fanfiction. Kekekeke. (**Juumonji** So it was YOU who made all those girls swarm around! **Luna ****Addictus**: Yeah, so what? Fufufufufufu! It's not like you could do anything about it! Fufufufufufufu!)

Here I am again in my usual blabber of useless things. My friend just called me up and lo and behold! She told me that she was liking ES21 more and more and that she liked Sena/Suzuna (it's currently her ES21 OTP, me thinks)! (squee SenaSuzu fangirls! SQUEEEEEEEEE!) I hope she'll write SenaSuzu fanfictions, she's pretty good at it. (squeals) I think she told me that she's also considering the possibility of HiruMamo. YAY! More het writers! (cough)

Hearts to Juumonji-kun. Now I really think he'll be the next Deimon captain, if ever. How? In the Kyoshin Poseidon game, there were only two people who shouted to stop the time/time out: Juumonji and Hiruma. How's that? (Although of course, Juumonji's still no match against Hiruma's "computer-like brains". Kekekeke)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	7. Something To Look Forward To

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Seventh chapter is up! This will be the final chapter of this fanfiction… So yeah.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 7**

**Something ****To**** Look Forward To**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Juumonji had no idea why the "kiss incident" with Mikuru did not reach Deimon, when in fact, it was just some blocks away from the crime scene. It didn't make sense, and he was glad it was that way. However, he had a feeling that a certain demonic persona was behind it, although he wasn't exactly sure why he would hide it. Unless it was another black mail material for him.

As if those negatives weren't bad enough.

Either way, his "dates" with Mikuru was still on going, until this day of course, when they would rub it in that bastard Hideyoshi's face that she didn't need someone like him. Since they were pretty much getting along pretty well, now all that was left was how he should formulate a plan.

"Don't fucking day dream, fucking scarface!!!" a demonic voice accompanied by a rain of bullets snapped him out of Huh-Huh Land. If it wasn't because of their manager's instantaneous reflexive reaction to Hiruma's destructive manner of waking up his teammates, he would sport three – no, five – bullet holes on his face.

"Mou, Youichi. Can't you find another way of waking people up?" Mamori placed her hands on her hips as they went back into the usual routine of verbal wars.

It was just that time that Juumonji found his two best friends huddled up in a corner, talking in hushed whispers; Juumonji couldn't help but twitch his brow. Somehow, he had an idea of what they were talking about.

"Oi." He walked to them. Kuroki and Toganou turned their heads at him, their eyes all puffy red; Juumonji stared at them, "What happened to you two? Lost a bet or something?"

"Traitor!" Kuroki pointed a finger at him.

"Huh?!" Juumonji gawked.

"How could you?!" Toganou waved his JUMP.

"Huuuh?"

"YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!" they shouted.

"HUUUUUHHHHH?!"

They walked up to him and showed him a picture. It was him and Mikuru. Juumonji jerked a brow, he could almost feel the evil aura behind him. He'd rather not look.

"You said you didn't like any girl, they why this? How come you get to kiss a girl?!" they grimaced. Juumonji sighed, "It was an accident."

"What?"

"An accident. There were… er… people chasing me." He said. Well, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Chasing? What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Stretching his leg, Taki shouted in glee, "A-HA-HA! It must be your fans!"

'_Even idiots get it right too._' Juumonji thought. Toganou commented, "This fame is unforgivable."

"Ahhh?" Juumonji scowled, "Look, like I said, it was an accident. There's no point in asking me those things, because _it's an accident_."

Leaving it at that, a rather "pissed" Juumonji left the locker room. The people inside though, weren't convinced, even by a bit.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Wh-what? You're coming with me?" Mikuru spluttered as Yueno and Ayashi walked up to her, "I-I thought you had to do some editing for the next issue, Hiru-chan?"

Yueno grinned knowingly, "Oh that? I finished it last night. Aya-chan and I wanted to go shopping with you today, ne, Mi-ku-ru-cha-n!" she pulled the hesitant Ayashi by the shoulder, "Right, Aya-chan?"

Ayashi looked away, "Ah… yeah."

Mikuru winced. It wasn't going to be easy, especially with these two tagging along with her. She had to call Juumonji. ASAP.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg__…._

_Ring…_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiinnnnnnngggggggg__…_

_Ring…_

His phone vibrating, Juumonji reached in his pockets; it was Mikuru. He pressed the phone, "Hello?"

In a cheerful voice, the other line almost shouted in his ears, "_Ah, hello, Mon-__mon__-__chan_"

"Hhhhaaa???" Juumonji snarled. What the fuck?! Since when was he called _Mon-__mon__-__chan_?!

Before he could reply, the other line continued, "Anou, Mon-mon, I've got my pair of heels stuck in the ditch here, and I might be late… ah, uhm, well, see you _real _soon."

CLICK. She hang up.

Juumonji scowled. So she was going to be late after all. Well, it didn't matter if she was going to be late for five minutes, thirty or an hour. He wasn't sure whether he was having a nightmare or not, but he thought he just saw Sena and the monkey around the corner. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about today.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Oh! Look Mikuru-chan! What a cute puppy!" Ayashi's faint voice said. Yueno immediately squealed when they went to the bunny corners, "Hiiiyyaaa! So cute! Those bunnies!"

"Ah. Cute." Mikuru nodded, checking the clock. For the time being that she was with the two, Mikuru knew she had to do something. After all, they waited for a whole frigging week to get that '_revenge_' on her ex.

She frowned. After this, she probably wouldn't see Juumonji again, much less talk to him. After all they were a busy team, Deimon Devilbats. Mikuru shook her head. What was she thnking?! Shouldn't she be thankful enough that the Deimon lineman had decided to help her?

Now she was feeling grumpy for no reason at all. Their dates weren't that fun, as all they did was talk and talk and rant and rave about things.

She would rant about how their teachers control the school, and he would rant about how their captain, Hiruma, controlled everyone within 10 km radii. She would talk about the Newspaper club's late issues, and he would talk about their team's super-late dismissal (well, he wasn't ranting about it). She would talk about her friends, and he would talk about his teammates.

In fact, they had never asked each other of what kind of food they liked, what kind of dress they approve of, what kind of color they both didn't like, what interests them the most. None. Zilch. Nada.

'_Well, it is__ just__ a makeshift pairing just to piss off my boyfriend and to keep his __fangirls__ away__ after all._'

But even with this reasoning, she couldn't help but feel sad. Even a bit.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'_Why do you think-_'

'_Yeah… it's that-_'

'_Mayyyyybeee__…_'

'_Yeah, yeah!__ That must be-_'

Juumonji twitched a brow. As much as he tried to ignore those voices behind him, he just couldn't help but cringe. After all, they were spying on him… but seriously, couldn't they do it more discreetly?

He could see that monkey, Monta, swinging from branch to branch, his monkey DNA waking up from its deep slumber; Sena, who was supposed to be the superhuman with the speed of light, kept on being such a klutz; Toganou and Kuroki weren't of any doing good either – they practically stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the people.

At least he didn't have to worry about Hiruma, since he probably didn't care a zilch about his teammates' love life.

It was then that he noticed the guy he had been wanting to beat the hell out of. The great oaf, that guy he saw two weeks ago, who broke up with his girlfriend because she didn't want him to do her, was strutting around as if he owned the place… with a new girl.

Juumonji flinched. He should call her ASAP. He didn't have a plan yet, but he could think of it, later on.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rrriiiiiiiin—

Right after the phone rang, Mikuru picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_I saw him just now._" She could hear his voice from the other line. She nodded, "Okay. So where are you right now?"

"…"

Mikuru nodded as she continued on listening to his instruction. When he hung up, she immediately went to Yueno and Ayashi; waving a small goodbye, she ran ungracefully to the next corner, where the restaurant was…

And then—

"Aaiiiyyaa!" she exclaimed, as she bumped into someone. She lashed out at him, "Look where you're goi-ahh…" she bit her lip.

It was Juumonji.

"Idiot. Don't go running on corners like that." He said, pulling out his arm. "You always fall down."

She raised her nose in the air, and stood up, ignoring his hand, "Hai, hai. I won't do that again, Juumonji-kun."

"How's your heels?" he asked. She shrugged, "Fine, I left them at the pet shop. I guess."

She heard Juumonji take a deep breath, "I saw him enter that place. American Burger." She nodded. Juumonji said, "Are you ready?"

"As long as you have a good plan rolling, then let's get this started." She answered. He took out his hand, "Let's put that one week of theory into practice."

They didn't know, though that there were more than five sets of eyes following them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

HHWW inside the restaurant… Scratch that.

Holding hands while walking inside the restaurant, Juumonji pulled Mikuru to the table next to her ex-boyfriend's table. It was kind of easy to see, since he and his date was near the entrance. Taking his time, Juumonji led the girl to the chair. He could feel her sweaty hand shaking. She glanced worriedly at him as if to say numerous 'what if's.

"It'll be really swift." Juumonji whispered as he pulled the chair for her. She nodded. He glanced at the next table.

The bastard wasn't even looking at them.

He cleared his throat, "Do you like this place, Mikuru?"

He saw her bit her lips a bit, blushing (whether it was intentional or not, he didn't know), "Ah… well… it's fine, as it's _you_ who brought me here, ne, Juumonji-kun? I-if it was… uh, somebody else, I would've, eh, kicked him in the… uhm."

Juumonji stared at her. Apparently, she had bad acting skills.

But it didn't matter, because as soon as Mikuru said the words "Juumonji", the girl with the bastard almost snapped her head off her body to see him.

"Kya! It's Juumonji-kun from Deimon!" she squealed. Juumonji winced. He didn't like being called "Juumonji-kun", especially by strangers, but for the sake of today's "revenge", he waved at her, "Uh… yo."

Sasami almost died.

"Oi, Sasami, you're _my_ date!" Hideyoshi hissed, he shot daggers of glare at Juumonji, who basically ignored him. The girl Sasami, suddenly said, "Kya, didn't you know, Hideyoshi? This guy is one of Deimon's Amefuto players! The ones who defeated Oujou!"

"Ahem." Coughed Mikuru, "Excuse me, but… I'm his date."

Hideyoshi's jaws dropped.

"Aw, that's kind of sad." Sasami pouted. Juumonji grinned and decided to push things a little further, "Well, yeah. But it's fine, she's a picky girl, doesn't put up with shit like that."

"Of course I am. What did you think of me, Juumonji-kun?" Mikuru stuck a tongue out, "I don't go just dating anyone, really."

Hideyoshi then said, "Of course you don't, we _were_ together for a while, weren't we, Mikuru?"

"Oh really, Hideyoshi-kun? You know them?" Sasami tilted her head in excitement. Juumonji grinned even further, "Do you know him, Mikuru?"

With a cold gaze, Mikuru replied, "Oh that's sad, you're cute, but I don't think I know you. Mistaken me for someone else, I suppose?"

The look from Hideyoshi's face was priceless beyond compare, and it made Juumonji proud. After all, it was his first time scheming something remotely evil. Or perhaps, it was just that bastard demon rubbing off on him.

Mikuru then stood up, "I don't feel like eating anymore, Juumonji-kun."

"Really? That's good, cause me too." Juumonji said as he followed the girl. Hideyoshi then stood up from his seat and shouted, "BITCH! I'll show you that I'm better than that guy!"

Juumonji saw Mikuru shrug. Grinning once more, just to spite the raging guy, Juumonji threw his arm around Mikuru's shoulder. It worked because the raging guy became an infuriated raging guy; Mikuru slapped his arm off when they left the restaurant.

"So how was it?" Juumonji asked.

She answered, "Fine. It was really nice, although I'd rather not do it again."

"Me either. Well, I guess that's it." He said. Mikuru nodded, "Yeah. Your part of the deal is through, Juumonji-kun."

The two of them fell silent.

"This is goodbye, then." Juumonji shrugged off, "See you around, if that's possible."

Mikuru nodded, "Uhm. I guess so. Thanks for helping, Juumonji-kun."

Juumonji shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal."

He then started to walk away.

It was sad, a bit, since she was probably the first girl (aside from their manager and the cheerleader) who approached him without hesitating (or without intent to scream fangirl language). Kind of disappointing…

"Wait, Juumonji-kun." She called, making him look back, "Is it okay… uhm…"

"Haa?" he asked.

"Is it okay if we do this again, some other time?" she asked. Juumonji blinked, and turned around again. For a moment, Mikuru frowned.

He then said, "Sure. If I have free time."

Mikuru's frown became a full-fledge smile, "Yeah. See you then, Juumonji-kun." She walked back to the petshop, albeit, now in a pretty much happier mood.

'_That's something to look forward to…_' Juumonji thought as he walked back to Deimon. Can't be late for their practice…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Somewhere near that place…

The rest of the Devilbats shivered. Sena commented, "Hiiieeee! D-do y-you think… Juumonji-kun… he… he…"

"Muukkkyyaa! He's like UBER COOL MAX! NO! I can't let that happen! I have to be the next captain of the Devilbats!" Monta grit his teeth.

"H-HUGO!"

"T-that bastard… it was just cool…" Kuroki grind his teeth.

"His coolness and fame really can't be forgiven!" Toganou seconded.

"Areinaii… I must go look for a mademoiselle to help too!" Taki balled his fists while his legs were in a 180 degree from each other.

"What do you say, fucking old man? Fucking fatty?" Hiruma grinned, "More blackmail material for more people."

"We knew you'd say that." Kurita and Musashi said in unison.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Yeah, so this wasn't the best fanfiction I had done (it is kind of lame, but, well that's life), but I'm still glad there's people who had read and reviewed it. Thank you! (I guess I'm pretty much rustin' already… booohhooo… noooo… kekekekeke… I'm rather behind ES21 already, as I've only read 255th DOWN, but I heard that Marco pwned Sena in 256th DOWN… So, does that mean I'm right? Okay, so not entirely right, but it's Marco VS Sena, me thinks, yeah?)

In my fifth rereading of ES21, I'm already at Chapter 157, and I can only squeal at Juumonji's awesomeness. Page 118 of Volume 18, the lowest box, Juumonji sort of figured out that there was something else that Akaba was doing (spider posion, was it?)! YAYZ! Go Monji! Go Monji! (I hope he'd be one of the best eleven for the Kantou Tournament!)

There's also this part in the semi-finals of the Kantou tournament, Sena said that Kurita should block Sakuraba because he's **big**, the rest said it was a good idea, Musashi and Juumonji said it impossible (that speech balloon with Sakuraba and Kurita running), Suzuna saying that they could totally see who the idiots and who aren't in the team were, and Hiruma saying that there were a lot of idiots. Kekekeke.


End file.
